Evileye
"I am Evileye. I am a woman of legend. No matter how powerful my enemy is — I must fight!" Keno Fasris Invern, formerly known as the legendary Vampire Lord, Landfall, '''and currently known as '''Evileye, is Leona Avatar, an adamantite ranked adventurer and magic caster of Blue Roses as well as a former companion of the Thirteen Heroes. Appearance Evileye has the figure of a twelve-year-old girl. She covers herself with a reddish robe and an uncanny mask which hides her face. Because of this, she is considered an enigmatic woman by others. Due to her short stature, she is called "Shorty" by Gagaran. Evileye's young appearance is presumably due to being an immortal vampire, which caused her body to stop developing at the age of twelve. Personality Evileye is considered to be a sharp-tongued person by her teammates. However, her sharp attitude would instantly change whenever someone brought up the subject regarding Lily. Nonetheless, she trusts her allies highly and cares a lot for them. She has a soft spot for Lily, viewing her as a special individual who she is willing to offer praise for lovingly. Evileye can also be quite an emotional person on the inside, something that she tries to hide from her comrades. Due to her own arrogance, she normally tends to be ignorant of information in her surroundings. The subject of girl's talk like love tips that Evileye didn't consider important made her regretful about it upon becoming infatuated with Lily afterward. Evileye once looked down upon human females who are in search of a strong partner to protect them and their children. She has always considered such trivial thought to be foolish, believing all of that could have been taken care of if one becomes powerful enough in their own right without needing somebody to protect them. However, Evileye's way of thinking seems to have apparently changed after falling in love with Lily and knowing what it was like to be protected by someone stronger than her. Background Originally a Rainbow Eye, Evileye was transformed into a vampire under unknown circumstances. At one point in her lifetime, upon turning into a vampire, she destroyed an entire kingdom single-handedly. Ever since Evileye brought the unknown country to ruin, Brain stated that was how the origin behind this vampire's former name, "Landfall", came about. According to his information in regard to "Landfall," he stated that the Vampire Lord was supposedly wiped out by the Thirteen Heroes. In the game, the name "Landfall" is also called as such, because she made a country her capital, and filled it with the dead. This could even imply that she might've been one of the Evil Deities who caused destruction throughout the continent two hundred years ago. Despite what the stories say about her, she was still alive and somehow ended up becoming a companion to the Thirteen Heroes during their journey together. Because she is a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Evileye has also fought alongside her companions against the Evil Deities like the Insect God and defeating it in the past back then. But due to her status as a vampire, however, Evileye's good deeds were either forgotten, erased, or never been mention before by human history. Instead, she is currently only remembered as "Landfall," an evil legendary Vampire Lord who once destroyed a nation and met her final end by the hands of the Thirteen Heroes. In the game, throughout the past two hundred years, occasional rumors made mentions about the discovery of the magical items or treasure maps that once belonged to Landfall. Around two hundred years after the disbandment of the group, she was found by Rigrit Bers Caurau, an old friend and former companion of the Thirteen Heroes. Upon meeting Rigrit, the old woman decided to make an unknown bet with the vampire and that if she wins, Evileye shall take her place in Blue Roses. Blue Roses fought against Evileye and defeated her, leading the vampire to become their newest member afterward as promised. While she no longer goes by the name known as "Landfall," the vampire now hides under the name called Evileye, Blue Rose's arcane magic caster, as well as the most powerful magic user in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Abilities and Powers Evileye is shown to be a very powerful arcane magic caster as her power has been able to damage one of the Pleiades, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. However, as an elementalist who specializes in earth element magic, she is more susceptible to damage from attacks that would counter her element. Being a magic caster, the spells revolving around the earth element she tends to use could inflict bludgeoning and piercing physical damage onto her target. The Pleiades has speculated that Evileye's utilization of crystals to be an upgraded specialization within her earth-type elementalism. Additionally, Evileye possesses a special ability that would cause the negative energy flowing through her body to overload, and infuse every attack she made with negative status effects. With this ability, she is capable of using her spells imbued with negative energy to drain her target's life force. Evileye wears an Enchanted Ring that conceals her status as a Vampire. According to YGGDRASIL standards, she is thoroughly estimated to be around level 50. It was implied that Evileye's innate talent has the ability to easily annihilate an entire city, but didn't want to dwell further on the subject since it is her ace in the hole. Like her counterpart Keno Fasris Invern, Evileye has a talent that allows her to observe any form of magic being cast or was cast on her. As a result, it could then be saved and cast by her whenever Evileye wants. This even includes Super-Tier and Wild Magic. Casting prerequisites such as skill levels are automatically treated as met. However, all spells will be scaled to her ability level and all spellcasting component requirements still apply. On the other hand, she can’t simply just remove a saved spell without casting it. It was due to the fact that she can only able to cast such spell one time which is its weakness. It’s up to her what kind of spell she’ll save, but it’s very unlikely for her to use her talent ever again. Evileye's drawing skills are very bad. When she showed it to the Holy Kingdom delegation, Neia Baraja compared her drawing with the ones of a child. In the game, Evileye was considered to be the most powerful Vampire Lord throughout the history of the New World. She was said to be a monster who is stronger than the Evil Deities. She had racial levels of both Vampire and True Vampire, with her Vampire racial level was maxed out at 10 levels. Also, Evileye was noted to know over 100 magic spells by far that she could use. Known Classes Racial Classes * True Vampire Job Classes * Vampire Princess * Sorcerer * Elementalist (Earth) Active * Animate Dead: Evileye is able to create a low-level undead by bloodsucking her target. * Acid Splash: A spell that launches a pool of acid at a targeted area. * Crystal Lance: A 4th tier spell used by Evileye against Entoma, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in her direction. * Crystal Wall: A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. * Crystal Dagger: A spell used to create an even larger crystal dagger unlike the one before while then appearing in mid-air and shot out. This dagger did purely physical damage and could not be resisted. On top of this, by further applying special magic skills, it is able to break through defenses easily. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Invisibility: A spell that allows the user to remain invisible without being detected. * Vermin Bane: An original spell of the 5th tier created by Evileye during her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It a high-tier spell that forms a white mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Entoma's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by that individual. The spell is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn't cause any slightest harm to other organisms. The mana consumption of her original spell, 'Vermin Bane' is extremely large and is considered to be best reserved for when the opponent is about to summon insects. * Magic Arrow: '''A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. * '''Shard Buck Shots: A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. * Region Petrification * Reverse Gravity: A spell that temporarily reverses the gravitational pull in a target area. * Sand Field: All: A 5th tier spell. It was created by Evileye and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperse throughout the surroundings. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell was useless in a group fight. Any opponent within its area would be immobilized, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. By using this in conjunction with her trump card, it will also cause life drain on all caught within the spell's range. * Sand Field: One * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Translocation Damage: A defensive spell that turns physical damage into mana loss. Trivia * Evileye's real name is Keno Fasris Invern. * Evileye is aware of the existence of 10th tier magic. * Evileye considers players to be a race and refers to their descendants as a God-kin. Quotes * (To Climb): "Talent is an inborn ability… Some people say that talents are like buds before they blossom, and everyone has talent… hmph. To me, that's just wishful thinking, something idiots use to comfort themselves. Even the leader of the Thirteen Heroes was the same way." * (To Climb about the leader of the Thirteen Heroes): "He was talented, but it just hadn't flowered yet. It's different from your case. You’ve worked so hard, but that's all the talent you've shown… Not everyone has talent, and the difference is blindingly obvious between the haves and have-nots. Therefore… I won't tell you to give up, but you ought to know your limits" * (To Climb): "Climb. Even if you desire power, don't give up your humanity." * (To Entoma): "So that's what you are; a man-eating monster right? Even wearing a maid outfit, what kind of joke are you trying to pull? Who'd want some bloody smelling monster like you around them?" * (To herself): "I've always insisted that magic casters who rely on attack spells are second-rate, but I guess I have to eat my words now." * (To herself): "…I couldn't hurt her even with a spell enhanced with Penetrate Magic…? This high-level demon is beyond my expectations, no, she might be beyond the Demon Gods! Could she be the Queen of the Demon Gods?!" * (To herself): "Bards throughout the world, I'm sorry! A true knight does indeed carry the frail maiden in her arms, fighting while protecting her. Uwah, what am I thinking! So embarrassing!" * (To herself about Lily): "Aaaaah! I can't help it, she's too damn cool! Is it wrong for me to feel like a girl again, just once in hundreds of years? After all, she's a mighty warrior who's stronger than me." * (To herself about female humans): "It's foolish to want to be protected because you're weak. Instead, all you need to do is become strong, and you won't need anyone to protect you. That should be the way." * (To herself about Jaldabaoth and Entoma): "The only one who can beat you is Lily-sama. Then, I will dispose of the trash around you. This time, if the maid shows herself, I will kill her. I was once the cursed being known as Landfall! Don't look down on me, Jaldabaoth!" * (To herself about Ramposa III): "And here I thought the King was a pitiful nobody who didn't dare rock the boat. My opinion of him has gone up quite a bit." * (To Renner about her talent): "AS IF I'D GO AROUND BLABBING IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" * (To Tina about Lily): "That's right! The great heroine, Lily-sama! The mightiest warrior ever, who swings her twin greatswords like they were little more than twigs! There’s no doubt that she’s the strongest fighter in the land! Even if Jaldabaoth comes again, as long as Lily-sama is around, she'll definitely slaughter him! Although, it was a shame that he managed to escape last time. Still, that great woman should have come up with some way to deal with that by now!" * (To Tina): "Ahhhh~ Lily-sama! Shit, that damn Sorcerer King! To think he would actually dare to take control of that great woman! Even if Heaven permits it, I won't! If only I could defeat him and free Lily-sama! What on earth was she thinking, anyway? Maybe I should go to E-Rantel and ask Lily-sama about her thoughts, how about that?" * (To Tina about the Sorcerer Queen): "If those rumors are all true ― then she is more powerful than any other magic caster. I did some investigations after the incident at the Katze Plains and looked up all my contacts ― I even got in touch with that granny ― and then analyzed the information I obtained. However, it’s so ridiculous it’s not even funny any more. It’s absurd to the point where I was seriously suspecting if the punk was mesmerized by an illusion." * (To Tina about the Sorcerer Queen): "Well yes. I might be able to think of a way to deal with those monsters she summoned. Granted, it's hard to say that, given that I was not at the scene. Still, the Sorcerer Queen ― who can not only summon multiple monsters of that kind and control them ― is a being that should not exist in this world. Someone like that possesses the power of the gods." * (To Remedios about Lily): "I don't think she used any such item. However, Lily-sama fought magnificently when she dueled Jaldabaoth. I was fighting Jaldabaoth's subordinates back then, so I did not see the full fight, but it was a terrifying battle. It was a battle fought by a hero among hero, a champion among champions."